villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gulp
Gulp is a giant dinosaur who is one of Ripto's two loyal minions, alongside Crush, in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage and Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly. He often serves as a mount for Ripto. History ''Ripto's Rage'' Gulp was a very single minded monster with ambitions to become a cook that joined Ripto in the hopes of getting food. He was warped to Avalar along with his master and Crush and helped the Riptoc sorcerer in his goal of taking over Avalar. Gulp, Crush, and Ripto confronted Spyro, Elora, Hunter, and the Professor after they brought the dragon to Avalar. After Crush accidentally hit Ripto in an attempt to hit the fairy, Zoe, Gulp swallowed his magic scepter and the trio ran off. After Spyro managed to defeat Crush later, Ripto attempted to call his other minion out to fight the dragon. However Gulp got stuck in the door and the dungeon began to fall apart, prompting Ripto and Gulp to flee the Summer Forest castle and make a run for it. Later, Spyro found the two at the hidden throne room (Gulp's Overlook) deep within the grand castle of Autumn Plains just as the Riptoc sorcerer was about to feed the monster a fairy and the fairy was none other than Zoe. The dragon used his fire breath to make him let the poor fairy Zoe escape and Ripto ordered Gulp to destroy Spyro, promising him all the fairies he could eat if he succeeded. However Spyro made use of some weapons brought in by Pterodactyls and managed to defeat Gulp. ''Season of Fire'' and Enter the Dragonfly He survived, briefly spending some time in the Avalar Zoo, then went to the Molten Crater to try and get work from Gnasty Gnorc, but was turned down. However Gulp rejoined Ripto for his attacks on the Dragon Realm when he stole the dragon's fireflies. But he was defeated yet again along with Ripto. Abilities Gulp has great strength and bulk and mainly attacks by leaping into the air to try and land on his target. He also has a pair of laser cannons on his back and could use different attacks when he swallows the weapons Spyro was trying to use. Gulp could swallow the missiles to spit them at his opponent, shoot fireballs from his mouth by swallowing bombs, and expel explosions out of his body by swallowing exploding barrels. Gallery Gulp's Overlook.jpg Chspyro9bn3.gif Trivia *At the beginning of the battle, Gulp will do nothing but look left and right if you do not press any of the buttons, including the joystick. *Oddly in Enter the Dragonfly, Gulp could talk, but in Ripto's Rage, all the noises he seemed capable of making were growls and other such noises. *During the boss battle with Ripto in Ripto's Rage, he summons a mechanical version of Gulp. Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Minion Category:Spyro Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Creature Category:Pets Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Giant Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian